


Connected

by arin_arryn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pacific Rim AU, but acting like a cadet, they were both ranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arin_arryn/pseuds/arin_arryn
Summary: Sansa pull back her stick from his hand harshly, feeling annoyed and aroused at the same time. Those damn smile, the same half-smile that he’s been showing every time he teased her.“I’m not stealing your move. And I can’t stay out of your mind. We supposed to let our mind flowed freely and never holding back, but I couldn’t do that when you keep thinking about making me cum 10 times with your mouth!”





	Connected

Jon could see it from miles away, and yet he took this blow just like the last one, and the other one. Each blow more harder than before. Finally when Sansa swing her stick to his left foot, he fall to the ground.

“Get up, Snow! I’m not finished with you.” She pointing her stick in front of his nose. She’s sweating all over, panting from beating him, making him harder to concentrate on his training. Not to mention their standard training uniform clinging to her body like a second skin.

“Yeah, I can see that.”  He tilted his head to look at her ass.”But why would  I want to get up? The view is so much better down here.”

She kicked his shin, making him screamed. This time he didn’t see it coming. “Aw! What the fuck was that?”

“That’s it Snow! I’m going to Marshall Seaworth asking for a different co-pilot!” She stormed off still grabbing the stick in her right hand.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down Stark. What was it all about? I was just joking! You need too chill out a bit. Don’t be so uptight.” He walked fast, trying to reach her. But her stride was just too long and Jon’s injured left foot didn’t help him matched her stride after the last blow.

“Anyone would be uptight with a co-pilot like you! Every time our mind connected you keep thinking doing... nasty stuff to me!” She abruptly stopped, almost collided with him. Her face is all red and she avoided doing eye contact.

“Maybe you should stay away from my mind.” He look down feeling a little embarrassed too. Sometime he forgot that when their neural bridge were connected, she could read his mind, and so does he. “ And you’re not a saint either, Stark. I know you’ve been thinking about my ass yesterday.”

Sansa swung her stick toward his abdomen, but this time he catch it. “Don’t forget that we are 98% compatible. I see that you’ve been stealing my move, so don’t try to use it against me, darling” He smiled as he pulled the stick closer to him.

Sansa  pull back her stick from his hand harshly, feeling annoyed and aroused at the same time. Those damn smile, the same half-smile that he’s been showing every time he teased her. “I’m not stealing your move. And I can’t stay out of your mind. We supposed to let our mind flowed freely and never holding back, but I couldn’t do that when you keep thinking about making me cum 10 times with your mouth!”

Jon laughed seeing how red her face now, almost matched with her hair. “You know it is Impossible, right?” She ask him as she walk backward to keep her distant from him.

“You clearly haven’t been properly lay, Stark. No wonder you are so uptight.” He walked cornering her, caging her with his arms. “And you never been with me, that’s why you thought it was impossible.” He tried to wink at her, but both of his eyes were closed at the same time.

“What the fuck was that?” He standing back to look at her confused face.

“It’s a wink. I’m winking at you. See?” He’s doing it again, making her chuckle.

“That’s not a wink, you dumbass. This is how you wink.” She showed the right way. Jon thought she looks adorable and sexy at the same time, so he asked her to do it again by pretending that he didn’t get it the first time, so she winking at him again.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get that too. Can you do it again? But this time, turn around, play with your ponytail, and wink at me over your shoulder as you bite your lips.”

She smacked his left shoulder, but it took him by surprised and it got him hard.”Aw! Would you stop it, please!” She smack his shoulder again “Alright, alright! No more teasing. God!” He rubbed his shoulder, thinking it would leave a bruise in the next morning.

“We need to fix this situation, or I’m going to ask for another co-pilot.”

Jon sigh as he look at her longingly. “I know the real reason why you are so frustrated with me, and that’s not because you annoyed by my dirty thought. It was because you could only think about it when what you want is the real thing.” He standing close to her as he took her stick and throw it on the ground, his hand were on her waist, grasping it gently. “I can give you that.” His left hand trailing to her back and stopped at her nape.”And after that, you won’t even think about finding another co-pilot ever again.”

 

 

 


End file.
